Kiss You When It's Dangerous
by amethyst-jt
Summary: On their last Halloween together before his best friend goes to college, Seth wants to prove to Roman, Dean and himself that he isn't the scaredy cat everyone thinks he is. Rolleigns with guest appearances by Dean Ambrose and The Undertaker.


"Move your ass Rollins!" Dean yelled as he ran ahead of him towards their creepy destination.

It was Halloween night and 17 year old Seth Rollins was following his best friends, 18 year olds Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose somewhere he really didn't want to go, Calaway Funeral Home. The guy who ran the place was creepy with a capital 'creep' and it was rumored that the building was haunted. It certainly looked haunted with the peeling grey paint, the sagging roof and the tall smoke stack that was covered in black soot. Seth shivered when he looked at it thinking of all the dead bodies that had been cremated in the 100 year old building.

Rumor had it that the Calaway family passed the business down through the generations each owner was creepier than the last but Seth found that hard to believe. When he was 10 years old his father had taken him trick-or-treating at Mr. Calaway's house and when he opened the door, Seth got so scared that he had peed his pants. The next day his father told everyone the 'cute story' and he had been teased relentlessly ever since, especially by Dean.

He walked a little faster after Dean and caught up with Roman. He glanced up at Roman and smiled. He didn't really care what Dean thought of him but he really wanted to show Roman and maybe himself too that he wasn't a little kid anymore. On his 17th birthday his parents had finally allowed him to get contact lenses, he had started growing out his hair from the short spiky look he had since he was 15 and he started working out and growing a little bit of facial hair. He had always looked like a little boy but when he started working out and his body had gotten leaner and not muscular like he had hoped, Dean said he looked like a girl.

Roman never said anything bad about him though and that's what really matters to Seth. Seth might have the littlest crush on Roman, but then again who wouldn't. Roman was tall, already over 6 feet by the time he was 15 and he was big-muscular big and he was on the football team. He was kind, polite, funny, studied hard and was oh so handsome. His black hair fell just below his shoulders and Seth had touched it once when Roman wasn't paying attention and it was so soft and silky. Roman already had a goatee and everything about him looked manly, so much so that if he went in to buy beer, no one ever asked to see his ID. While Seth and Dean were still a little awkward in their skin, Roman was all confidence and had a manly grace that he had developed after years of playing football. He was as big as a bear but as quick as a cat and right now he was smiling back at Seth and Seth felt like the luckiest guy on earth when that happened. Maybe his crush wasn't so little after all.

While he was distracted looking at Roman, they had arrived in front of the Funeral Home.

"Come on guys," Dean stage whispered. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Seth rolled his eyes, hoping to look bored instead of showing the little bit of fear that had creeped up inside him. He remembered the way Mr. Calaway looked all those years ago when he opened the door. Long stringy black hair, angry black eyes and so tall. Taller than his father and taller than Roman is now. He was huge and muscular and easily the biggest man young Seth had ever seen. He had worn all black with a black trench coat over it and a hat on his head but it was the scowl on his face that scared Seth the most. The man looked evil enough to kill and that was why Seth had peed himself, he didn't want to die.

Seth shook those memories out of his head. He was almost a man now and he was going to prove that he wasn't a scared baby anymore. He looked over at Dean as he crouched down and dramatically started creeping around the old building and then looked up at Roman. Roman smiled and shook his head and followed Dean around the building. Seth did what he always did, he followed Roman.

Around the back of the building they came to a window that was open just enough to put your hand under and lift which was exactly what Dean did.

"What are you doing?" Seth whispered loudly. "That's breaking and entering, we'll get in trouble."

"Grow some balls, man." Dean said rolling his eyes. "No one will ever know if we go in and look around for a while. If you're too scared, me and Rome will go in and you can wait outside."

"Dean." Roman said with a warning tone.

"Look at all the bushes, you wont even have to worry about pissing in your pants, you can take your pick of them." Dean said with a smirk.

Dean's words hurt and Seth's eyes wanted to mist with tears but he held them back.

"Fuck off Dean!" Roman said, grabbing Dean's collar and dragging his lanky body closer and shaking him. "Leave him alone." Roman pushed him away and Seth wanted to smile because Roman always protected him but at the same time he worried that Roman thought he was just a little kid too.

Seth reached over and put his hand on Roman's arm. "It's okay Ro, let's go in for a few minutes."

Roman looked at him for a long time. "If you're sure."

Seth smiled and nodded, trying to show the confidence that he definitely wasn't feeling.

Dean smirked in victory and started slowly working the window open. When the window was open all the way, Dean hoisted himself over the ledge and dropped down on the floor. His messy hair appeared and he reached his arms out the window to help Seth in.

This was another time when Seth hated being the smallest of their little group. He didn't want to jump and grab Dean's arms because he didn't entirely trust Dean not to drop him just for a laugh. Suddenly he felt Roman's arms wrap around him and lift and he put his arms out to grab for Dean. Dean grabbed his arms and started to pull and Seth felt Roman's arms slip down and his hands land on his butt to help boost him up.

Seth's eyes went wide when he felt Roman's big hands on his butt and he could feel Roman's body heat through his well-worn jeans. Those hands felt nice, really nice on him but before he could really enjoy the feeling, Roman's hands were gone and Seth was pulled into the building. He turned and looked back to the window and Roman was effortlessly hauling himself through the window. Roman brushed the dust off his hands and Seth couldn't stop looking at them and thinking of where they had just been. He was glad that it was dark in the room because he could feel that he was blushing beet red.

He tried to take his mind off Roman and looked around the room they were in. It wasn't what he was expecting when he looked at the outside. Inside it was all very clean and clinical like something you would see in a hospital. He felt himself relaxing more and more, it was all normal here, nothing to be afraid of.

Dean started to poke around on shelves and in cabinets with his small flash light and Roman followed behind. Seth walked around the room, not really doing anything but looking like he was so Dean would leave him alone.

When it looked like Dean was getting bored, they went into the next room and this one was a lot the same, clean and boring.

Seth jumped when Dean slammed his flash light down on the metal shelf. "This sucks!" Dean said, crossing his arms. "There's nothing cool or creepy here."

"Who's there?" An angry voice boomed.

Seth gasped and spun around to face the empty doorway.

"Shit, let's hide." Dean whispered running toward the door and looking out. Roman grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him to the door. Dean started running down the right hallway and Roman pulled him down the left hall. He ran after Roman as fast as he could but Roman was really fast from playing football and just when Seth didn't think he could keep up anymore, Roman stopped and pulled him into what looked like an office before shutting the door. Seth gulped some huge breaths in and Roman grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him inside the nearby closet before getting in himself and closing the door.

All thoughts of being scared raced out of Seth's mind and all he could concentrate on was his body pressed up tight against Roman's. The closet they were in was small and cramped and there was literally no space between their bodies. When Roman took a breath, Seth could feel it.

Suddenly he felt something brush against his face and slowly realized that it was Roman's hand. "Are you okay?" Roman whispered.

Seth went up on his tip-toes and whispered back. "Yeah, I'm good."

Roman's hand stayed on his cheek and he liked it, he didn't mind being in this closet hiding from whoever was after them, he didn't mind it at all.

Slowly Seth felt Roman's hand moving, his thumb grazing over his lips and he gasped softly. _What was Roman doing?_ Then Seth felt something else brush against his lips, something soft and he realized that it was Roman's lips. He must have died and gone to heaven because his crush-his love was kissing him, his first kiss! _**Roman was gay!**_

He threw his arms around Roman's neck and kissed back with everything he had thinking that if this was the only chance he ever got to kiss Roman, he was going to make it count. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and pushed him up against the wall of the closet and their bodies were closer than ever. He sighed as Roman's plump lips moved on his, caressing and seducing him into opening his mouth and letting Roman in. When he finally felt the first brush of Roman's tongue on his lips, he moaned and held Roman tighter to him, never wanting to let go.

His fingers slid into Roman's hair at the same time Roman slid his tongue into his mouth and Seth lost all capacity for thought. It felt so good, so wonderful, so amazing and he wished that he could kiss Roman forever. He duplicated the way Roman was kissing him and kissed him back and he must have done it right because Roman let out a sexy, low groan that Seth loved. He needed to get Roman make that sound again and again.

Light suddenly filled the dark closet. "Did you break in just to make out?" A deep voice boomed.

Seth jumped away from Roman with a very unmanly squeak.

Roman stepped forward. "No sir, we didn't mean any trouble, we just..."

Seth looked at the man and saw that it was a decidedly un-scary Mr. Calaway. He looked older than he remembered and his hair was short and his eyes were kind, totally unlike the man he had seen 10 long years ago.

"Wanted to look around a scary place on Halloween night, right?" Mr. Calaway finished the sentence.

"Yes, Mr. Calaway, sir." Seth said, stepping up to the man that had scared him so bad. "We didn't touch or break anything and we're sorry for breaking in like this."

"Hey, aren't you that kid I scared years ago?" Mr. Calaway asked as he scrutinized Seth.

Seth blushed all the way to the roots of his hair. "Yes sir, that was me."

"I always wanted to apologize to you about that, I felt terrible. Halloween is supposed to be fun for kids, not scary." Mr. Calaway said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Seth smiled. "That's okay, I've always been a little scared. I'm sorry we broke in. The window in the back room was open, we didn't actually 'break' in."

"In that case, I think we can forget the whole thing. You seem like good kids and I don't want to get you in trouble." Mr. Calaway said. "How about I let you out the front door?"

"Sounds good." Roman said, grabbing Seth's hand in his.

Seth beamed up at Roman and squeezed his hand and they walked to the front door.

"Have a good night boys." Mr. Calaway said.

"Oh." Roman said. "I just forgot that our friend Dean was with us too. He ran off in the opposite direction."

"I'll look for him and let him out." Mr. Calaway said with a smile.

Seth grinned. "Feel free to be as scary as you like."

Mr. Calaway winked before he shut the door.

"You're so bad." Roman said, tugging Seth into his arms.

"Oh please." Seth said trying to look serious but not being able to wipe the smile off his face. "He deserves it for how much he teased me about it. It happened 10 years ago."

Roman just smiled and leaned down to kiss Seth again. He was relieved that the kiss wasn't a one time thing. The kiss got deeper and hotter and as the silence was pierced with Dean's scream, Seth smiled against Roman's lips.


End file.
